Belonging Nowhere
by Sethica
Summary: AU: Project Y07 escapes and hides in the city of Domino, a city that's ruled by two Vampire gangs. Enrollling in to Domino High he meet's the leader of one gang, they fall in love but keep their true self hidden from eachother. Y/Y
1. The Escape

**A/N:** I'm doing my best Road of No Return chapter 4 IS ON ITS WAY! And I cans ee several people think _'If you can post this why not RoNR chap 4?'_  Well because I had this fic kinda written before RoNR and decided to post it. ^_^;  Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  Seth still doesn't own YuGiOh and characters.  
**  
  
Belonging Nowhere**  
  
» Prologue «  
  
- Several miles outside of Domino City -  
  
A stern looking man looking around his fifties stood before a thick metal door. He put his hand against the scanner waiting until the security device flashed green. 'Welcome, Doctor Ismir."  
  
Watching the doors slide open with a hiss, the grey haired man enters, white lab coat dramatically flaring behind him.  
  
"How's he doing today?" He asked, his deep voice slightly booming. One other is present in the room, she looks up. "Fine, sir. We had him sedated -"  
  
"Sedated?" The man asked. The woman nodded. "He almost woke up"  
  
"I see," The man stood before the tube and watched the body inside, studying the face. He smiled before the eyes snapped open, revealing pale violet orbs that held a wild look in them. Stumbling back in surprise said doctor loses his balance and falls on his back.  
  
"What the...Sedate him!" The man yelled backing away. The teenager inside, for its body was that of a teenager, started to thrash again.   
  
Unplugging the tubes and wires that connected his body, the project placed a hand on the thick glass wall that surrounded it. The hand glowed with dark energy as the tube broke.   
  
Stumbling out of his prison, the amethyst eyed teen flexed his hands and limbs. Tilting his head the neck twitsted causing a soft cracking sound.   
  
The doctor, who had fallen down during the progress as the project had escaped its confides and had his back against the wall. Scrambling on to his feet, the scared doctor made a run towards the exit.   
  
Spotting the sudden movement, the violet eyed teen whirled around and stretched out his hand, his body glowing with dark energy as it crackled around him like lightning. A strange mark appeared on his forehead as is glowed with power.  
  
The man fell on the ground, staring lifeless at nothing. The female screamed seeing her superior fall down lifeless.   
  
Turning it's burning gaze up on the female he glided to her trembling form. Cold eyes stared at her, as the women looked up in fear. "Please don't," she begged.  
  
But the project knew no mercy, it knew pain, confusion and anger. Pulling back his lips in a snarl he showed of sharp pointy incisors that gave him a vampiric look.   
  
The mark on his forehead glowed as he touched her face, dark energy crackled around them both.  
  
And then it was over. The woman now old and staring lifeless lay forgotten on the floor as the Project stared at the empty shell, having drained her energy and crushed her mind.  
  
Eyeing the body with a detached look in its lifeless yet wild looking amethyst orbs, the young male gave a grunt; the room was cold and his skin was devoid of clothing. The mark on his forehead, a blood coloured eye, glowed before a black mist wrapped around the male's torso and legs.  
  
The teen looked startled at the black substance that surrounded his body, before it solidified and molded around his skin. Blinking, the boy touched the soft cool material that covered his bare chest and legs.   
  
A sudden loud noise and flashing red lights caused the young man to look up and snarl, covering his sensitive ears. He wasn't used to all the sounds and lights; it angered, confused, and scared him. Snarling loudly ,the project walked, a bit unsteady, to where the older male lay lifelessly.   
  
He somehow knew these were doors, but how he knew, he did not know. All he knew was that he had to escape from this place.   
  
Placing both hands on the door he concentrated, the crimson eye appeared once again on his forehead pulsating with power, dark energy crackled around his body and a dark glow surrounded him and soon it spread to the metal doors.   
  
Stepping away from the now dark glowing doors, the project watched the door turn a reddish brown. Stepping forward again, he clenched his fist and hit the door hard.  
  
At the powerful punch the doors crumbled to big piles of rusted metal. Feeling drained by the use of so much dark energy all at once, he left the lab and leaned against the wall outside. But his rest was disturbed as he heard footsteps and shouts coming his way. Pushing him self of the wall he began to ran in a opposite direction from the voices and footsteps.   
  
Ignoring the burning feeling in his lungs, the stinging cold of the floor against his bare feet, he ran around several corners before spotting his escape.  
  
A window.   
  
His freedom.  
  
A bullet grazed his left shoulder, snarling he whirled around, the third eye glowing brightly. He saw the men in the distance aiming and yelling. Snorting he turned around and leaped at the glass.  
  
Not caring about the shards of glass as he dived out, and found him self falling. Six floors down to be exact.   
  
Large, black, bat-like wings suddenly emerged from his back, spreading the appendages. He flapped them. Steadying himself he flew back up and with all the speed and strength his body would let him he flew away in to the night sky.  
  
Project 'Y07' had escaped.


	2. Conversation with The Dead I

**Chibizoo****: **Here is Chapter 2 like I promised!  I hope when you got the time you'll update Blood Dragon!**  
  
  
Belonging Nowhere**  
  
_Conversations with The Dead | Glimpse of the Look-A-Like  
_  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
The modern days look on the Undead is quite intriguing. By all means the way us Bloodsuckers are portrayed in movies and books is quite amusing. From ethereal like beings to ugly horrid looking monsters with no sense of humanity, I have seen several movies and read several books neither show the truth of our proud and mystical race.   
  
We are far more then just leeches that suck the liquid of life out of human mortals. We are not savage beasts, or mindless killers. Well, some of our race are savage beast's and mindless killers, those individuals are lost in they're bloodlust and are the same ones who gave our race the bad names.   
  
I won't dwell on those pathetic excuses of our kind. Humans want to believe what they've seen and read that's fine by me. If only if they knew how many of them walk amongst them daily in the sun.   
  
Yes, Vampires are able to walk in the sun. Not all Vampires can, mind you. Just the strongest of us, and we are called Day walkers. I am a Day walker.   
  
I come from the Land of Sand, Egypt. The glorious days of being a Pharaoh are just vague memories of a lost world. Through the millennia I went around the world watch humanity prosper and evolve. I have cities rise and fall; I have seen one war after another. And I have seen human education change over the years.  
  
And here I am, in high school. Pretending to be an 18 year old normal teen, because being immortal gives one plenty of time and that time must be filled with activities to keep one self entertained.   
  
Right now, I'm bored.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
A bored sigh escaped  the 18 year old looking teen as he sat down. His crown of spiky crimson, black and gold hair flared wildly in different directions, along with his tanned skin, sharp narrowed crimson with golden flecked eyes with thick black lashes gave the youth an exotic look.   
  
He was adorned in tight leather pants with double silver studded black belts with some chains hanging from them around his slim waist, he wore black jacket that came tom his thigh with under that a black tank top. Around his neck and wrists he wore black buckles and around his neck hung a golden upside down pyramid with an eye in the centre on a silver chain.   
  
The teen's name was Yami Mutouh, the leader of the Sennen Fangs a vampire gang that competed against some other vampire gangs in the City of Domino.   
  
By day he was a human teen, by night he was who he truly was a3000 year old vampire. A vampire who in the five minutes that he was at school was already extremely bored.   
  
He glanced at three next to him, who where looking bored as well. Next to him sat Ryou Bakura, one of Yami's most trusted gang members.   
  
Next to the white haired, brown eyed vampire sat Mariku Ishtar. Pale golden hair and lavender eyes, the tanned skin, which was several shades darker then Yami's gave the youth an exotic look as well. He to belonged to the selected few Yami trusted completely. Next to the second fair haired vampire sat an auburn haired teen with icy cold blue eyes, the young man's name? Seto Kaiba, the last of the trio of Yami's most trusted.   
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::   
  
" Yaaaaami!"  A high pitched voice squealed the ruby eyed vampire's name in a nauseating sweet voice, the owner of the voice Anzu Mazaki. Yami cringed at the mention of his name from her lips, if there was one person who didn't get the message of 'Leave me the hell alone woman. I don't want you!'  It was Anzu Mazaki.  
   
Anzu was you're typical cheerleading air headed bimbo, except she wasn't pretty and she wasn't blond. Chin length brown hair and blue eyes, Anzu was you're typical school girl as well. Except she was a cheerleading schoolgirl with an obsession for Friendship speeches and Yami. Much to the wild haired vampire's dismay and to his three close friends they're amusement.  
  
Turning to the brunette with an annoyed look he growled at her. "What?!"  The girl didn't look bothered by the withering look that the boy of her desire gave her or she just didn't see the annoyed look and took it in for a look of love. 'One of these days I am going to kill her! Ra be damned of the consequences!' He mentally snarled.   
  
She was about to speak when the Teacher entered the classroom and ordered everyone to be quite. ' Who said Teacher aren't there when you need them' Yami thought relieved as he turned around and started to work on the assignment the teacher had written on the board.  85 minutes later [A/N: At my school the lesson are 45 minutes long so I based the duration time of the lesson on my own, so two lessons are 90 minutes] Yami along with his three companions ran out of the classroom to the lunch hall for one major reason, avoiding Anzu.   
  
Passing the Principals office Yami took a quick glance inside of the office and spotted a familiar crimson, black and golden spiked hairstyle. He stopped running and blinked before looking again, he had seen it right. Inside of Principal Motomiya's office stood a young male around 18 years old with similar hair like Yami. The teen look all in all similar to the vampire except the young human boy was pale skinned, shorter and had cold violet eyes with silver flecks that could rival Kaiba's cold stare.   
  
And those cold amethyst orbs had spotted standing outside of the office and was staring at him with unreadable eyes. Before Yami could take in more details of his look-a-like the Principal closed the door.   
  
Slightly shocked by the resemblance between him and the mortal teen he just saw glimpse of the Egyptian vampire walked to the lunch hall slightly anxious to tell his friends about the strange boy he just saw.  
  
A boy he hoped to see again soon.  
  



End file.
